


GeorgeNotFound is Live: Speedrunning Dating

by Foremast



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Confessions, M/M, confessing your big gay love live on stream, drunk!dream is gay dream, i relate to that buddy, sapnap is just there in the background, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foremast/pseuds/Foremast
Summary: Dream gets drunk on George's stream and declares his love for him for about 2 hours straight, but in the least heterosexual way. Ft. marriage proposals and thoughts about future children. Poor Sapnap is also Just There.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 642





	GeorgeNotFound is Live: Speedrunning Dating

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by me getting drunk live on stream and confessing my love many many times. some actual quotes from the stream lifted into this work. if you see this and you know me, no you don't you're blind in the ears goodbye

“If you didn’t live in England I would speedrun dating you.”

“You- What?”

Dream’s drunk, not plastered, but just drunk enough to have completely lost his brain to mouth filter.

“You should move to Florida for me.”

George has been blushing ever since Dream started declaring his love for him live on stream about an hour ago. He’s so glad the colour correction on his camera basically just washes him out completely, otherwise chat would surely be calling him out on it. Not that they’re not already having a field day with both Dream’s dramatics and George’s responses. He doesn’t need to check Twitter to know that Dreamnotfound is trending.

“Dream you are so drunk.” George says, in a failed attempt to bring Dream back to some semblance of awareness. Sapnap had checked on him earlier, just to make sure that Dream was okay and that maybe he should get off George’s stream and calm down a bit. But really, the damage had already been done and they were all well aware of that.

“No!” George snorts and Dream wheezes. “Okay, yes. But I’m not saying that because I’m drunk. I’ve thought about it before. Sober Dream agrees with me, he just never says things because he sucks. Not drunk Dream, drunk Dream is hot and sexy and cool. Just like you George.” In the background of Dream’s mic Sapnap laughs. “George you are so hot and sexy and cool. I love you. You should move to Florida.”

“Really?” He doesn’t even know what to say. He got a dm from Karl earlier, asking if he was okay with what was going on. He assured Karl that he was alright then, but right now, as he feels himself getting progressively more flustered, he’s not sure if that’s even true. Dream on the other hand, Dream feels like he’s on top of the world.

“Yes! You can move to Florida and you can live with me and Sapnap and we can share a bed. Not me and you and Sapnap. Just me and you.” Dream thinks for a second. “Maybe Sapnap too some nights if he’s afraid of the dark. Sapnap is like our child you know. How many children would you want George? We should get married.”

“Dream!” George replies, shocked, as chat starts whizzing by even faster than it already had been going.

Honestly, Dream doesn’t see the issue here. He knows that he’s drunk, and he usually wouldn’t say anything like this, especially not on stream. But he also knows that he wants to say these things, he can just never bring himself to do it. Sober Dream has a mental barrier that drunk Dream doesn’t have, and he wants to make use of that before tomorrow’s hangover hits.

George queues them for another bedwars game and Dream immediately seeks out his character. “Can I get a kiss for good luck?” George doesn’t respond immediately and Dream whines. “George. George! Gogy! Give me a kiss please. Just a success smooch because you love me and I love you and we should date.”

“You are so stupid. I was just messaging Karl.”

“Karl! I love Karl he’s great. Not as great or as hot and sexy as you.” The game starts and Dream immediately starts bridging to the middle.

“Yes, Dream we know, Karl’s great.” George is interrupted by Dream wheezing into his mic and a message popping up in chat.

**[Dream fell into the void]**

“Dream! Why did you fall?”

Dream is still laughing as he respawns on their island. “George!”

“Yes? What happened?”

“George!” Dream repeats again and George is trying his best not to laugh.

“Yes Dream?”

“George, I forgot about the space bar.” Dream wheezes again as if he’s just told the funniest joke and in the background Sapnap’s laughter can also be heard.

“You’re such an idiot.” There’s no way they’re even going to come close to winning this game. “We should go for red.”

“I don’t know what the colour red looks like.”

Sapnap lets out another loud laugh at Dream. “What, you’re so drunk you’re colour blind?” He asks as Dream turns to him with the most earnest eyes.

“Yes,” he says. “I am GeorgeNotFound.” He gasps at that and turns back to his pc screen. “No, you’re GeorgeNotFound.” Dream wheezes again and slaps his desk. Both Dream and George are too distracted to notice red team breaking their bed.

“Dream! Help me!” George screams, but Dream is still too busy marvelling at his own inabilities and how incredibly funny he is to be able to help him.

They’re the first team to die, but Dream would like to blame on the fact that George was simply too hot and sexy to be allowed to live on Hypixel. He says so as George is ending his stream and he’s greeted by another one of his friend’s loud laughs.

“George, you know that I love you?”

George laughs again and Dream smiles. “I do.”

“Yay.”

He tries to think of reasons why he shouldn’t say the things he’s saying and he knows there’s plenty. For starters, they’re live, in front of about 400k viewers and George is his best friend. He knows George is just humouring him, playing along for the bit and because he doesn’t want to hurt his friends’ feelings. He might as well get it all out now before he loses courage or George reminds him that there’s not actually anything requited going on.

“George,” he interrupts him as he’s saying his final goodbyes to the chat. “I really do love you.”

“I know Dream.”

“Okay, you’re the best. I love you. Goodnight.” He leaves the call and gets out of his chair, flopping himself down face first into his bed. Sapnap pats his head.

“You should drink some water.”

Dream groans and gets up again to get the glass of water at his desk. As he’s standing there, he gets a Discord call from George that he immediately answers.

“Hey Dream.”

“You should turn on your camera.” Dream says and George does. “You’re really pretty.”

George smiles at him and Dreams melts a little inside. “I’m no longer hot and sexy and cool?”

“Sometimes I feel like you’re just humouring me.” Dream says, and it comes out smaller than he intended, much more sincere.

“I’m not,” George starts, but then falls quiet for a bit. Sapnap’s left the room already and Dream decides to let George take his time in a desperate attempt to prolong the inevitable rejection that will follow.

“I’m not humouring you Dream.” George continues, and Dream snaps his attention back to his screen. “It’s just,” another pause. “Are you serious?”

“About what?”

“Everything.”

“Everything, anything, all of it. George, I have never been in love with someone more than I’m in love with you. Or maybe I’m exaggerating, but I love you. Not just because you’re hot and sexy and cool, but your brain is hot and sexy and cool as well. And you’re personality too. And really just everything about you. That’s an issue.”

George lets out a loud exhale at that and Dream can feel himself tense up. “Why is it an issue?” George asks and Dream laughs.

“I just need to get used to wanting something that I can’t have.”

“Those are very profound words for a drunk guy.”

“I am a very profound guy.”

They both chuckle a bit and then the call falls into a silence.

“Dream?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

“Oh.” Dream doesn’t know what to say. “Like that?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

George laughs and grins at the camera. “Go to bed Dream. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay, goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Dream falls asleep feeling content and warm, like he’s just gotten a hug from thousands of miles away. In the back of his mind, he knows he’ll have a burning fanbase to come back to in the morning. And maybe he’s also burned his bridges with George. But he doesn’t think so, he feels good about it. He thinks that this time, the warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest will be allowed to stay and grow into something more permanent. And as his thoughts drift away, the only remaining one is George, who, even if he does live in dreary England, will always be the closest thought on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> might make a part 2 on this where they like, actually talk? but man that wouldn't be realistic wouldn't it? us gays just will flirt forever without clarifying anything and i think that's very sexy of us


End file.
